


Lone Wolf [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 4: Broken Homes, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Because he didn't dare leave Varvara Sidorovna unsupervised, she had to be towed around behind him like an unwanted younger sister.Varvara's perspective on the finale of Broken Homes.[A recording of a fic by Philomytha]





	Lone Wolf [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lone Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433869) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> I've been meaning to make this podfic for almost as long as I've been in this fandom, but I was stuck on Varvara's accent (for some reason, I was convinced she was supposed to have a Russian accent after I first listened to the books and when I realized she didn't, I was lost).

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/lone%20wolf.mp3) | **Size:** 8.11 MB | **Duration:** 11:39min

  
---|---


End file.
